Through With You
by ChelsiNicole
Summary: Spike is sick of Buffy's games. (Read summary inside)


Author: ChelsiNicole  
  
Summary: I wrote this recently because 1) I was terribly bored and 2) I started reading my old reviews for 'Twilight' and it sparked my muse. This takes place after Twilight. Spike's getting sick of Buffy's games. Season 6.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own any part of BtVS and if I did.. I would own James Marsters. [sly smile] … Nor do I own Maroon 5.

Feedback: yes! Please!.. Flames will be used to light the new candles I bought from the Yankee Candle Company in Philly.

Lyrics are in Bold

**Do you see me?  
Floating above your head  
As you lay in bed  
Thinking about everything  
that you did not do  
Cuz saying I Love You  
Has nothing to do with meaning it**

Spike walked home from the bronze, furious. After an hour and a half of watching the Slayer squirm around the dance floor, wearing practically nothing, with guys who weren't him. Oh, he knew that she knew that he knew -- **Damnit!** The Slayer always got his thoughts twisted around like this.

He had no doubt in his mind that she knew he was there. But that fact just made her grind further into guys crotches. What a _twit_. Well, fine then. If she wanted to play that way, he was up for it. Spike was tired of her games and he was going to make sure she knew that. She'd be on her way, to his crypt, after she felt she was done being a tease. She was like clockwork. Well, he had a thing to say about that. And he'd say it tonight.

**And I don't trust you  
Cuz every time you're here  
Your intentions are unclear..  
I spend every hour waiting for a phone call  
That I know will never come  
I used to think you were the one  
Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all**

And of course, at around 1'clock, he heard his door slam against the concrete upstairs. He smiled to himself as he again realized how predicable she was becoming.

"Well, well, slayer.. You 'bout done trying to make me _jealous_?" he aked with nothing but sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
"I don't know. It depends on if it worked."

Spike chuckled before grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the nearest wall.

"I don't know what your playin' at, but it's **bloody** annoying! You know, Buffy, for someone who hates me and thinks I have no feelings, you work awfully fucking hard at trying to piss me off. What in the bleeding hell are you trying to do?"

Buffy's eyes sparkled with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"What am I playing at? Hmm, I don't know what I'm playing at but I think you enjoy it. You love pain, Spike. How do I know that? I've spent a majority of my life killing _things_ like you."

Spike loosened his grip, but he didn't back away.

"Why are you here, Buffy? If I'm so in love with pain, you must be, too. If you weren't, you wouldn't come here, every soddin' night. Admit it. You need me like I need you. You love me, like I love you. But you're afraid to. Is that what you wanna be, Buffy? A bitch and a coward?"

Spike ducked the numerous punches that were automatically sent towards his face. When she stopped, he grabbed her arms again.

**And how long has it been  
Since someone, you let in  
Has given what I gave to you?  
And at night when you sleep  
Do you dream I will be there  
Just for a minute or two, do you?**

"Here's the deal. Tomorrow night, if you, for once in your bloody life, make up your fucking mind, you'll come back here and stay with me. "

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't, I don't want to see you again." he said with a threateningly, sad, tone.

"Are you sure you can live up to that?"

"I'm sure," he said. " I'm sick of you're hidden agendas, Buffy. I love you. You how I feel. But I don't think you know how you feel. I'm starting to think you **can't** feel, Buffy. Is that it?"

Buffy started to form tears in her eyes.

"Just leave, Buffy. Come tomorrow, if you make up your mind."

And with that, Buffy fled from the crypt, sobbing. As much as it hurt him to see her like that, he couldn't stand having his heart trampled on once more. Spike sighed as he laid in bed for what would be, another sleepless night.

**Heartache, heartache  
I just have so much..  
A simple love with a complex touch  
There's nothing you can say or do..  
I called to let you know  
I'm Through With You...**

..I ain't ever coming back to you

TBC?

Sorry guys, this is probably the worse story I've ever written and I feel bad for making you read it (haha!) but, I seriously wrote this in under 10 minutes so.. That has to be worth something, eh? Review, review, review if you have any desire of having me write more. That is the ONLY way I will… Unless I get another burst of musey-ness or boredom. [smile] Btw, the song is 'Through With You' by Maroon 5.


End file.
